


Flirting Fail

by NicNack4U



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dorks in Love, Getting Together, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: “You must be the reason for global warming because you’re hot.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Flirting Fail

**Author's Note:**

> Not set in any specific season, so you can imagine this happening any time in the show.

Dean stared at Castiel, who was sitting beside him in the bunker's library, reading a book. Dean also had a book open right in front of himself, but he just couldn't focus. He could only stare at his best friend; Castiel's vessel - well, his vessel was his own body now, but, anyway - 

Castiel was, admittedly, _hot_. There was just no other way to put it. And Dean wanted - oh, how he _wanted_ \- to kiss the look of fierce concentration off of the angel. 

“You must be the reason for global warming, because you’re hot.”

It slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. Dean mentally kicked himself for letting that - again, admittedly - stupid, corny, cheesy pick up line slip out without his permission. What was he thinking?! Now, he's ruined their long-time friendship! 

Besides, despite being around on Earth for so many millennia and Metadouche's forced pop culture info download to Cas's brain, Dean knew Cas still sometimes didn't understand things. Like when he was being hit on by the best friend he had a deep bond with.

Right now, for example.

“Actually it’s primarily because of too much carbon dioxide in the atmosphere.”

Dean just sighed and rolled his eyes fondly. "Dammit, I know that already, Cas. I was trying to flirt with you. I was coming onto you, dude."

Cas blinked, tilting his head in that way that Dean loved and thought it was adorable every time Cas did it. "Oh."

The supernatural hunter warmly chuckled and scooted his chair closer to the angel's. "Cas, I really, really like you and I want to kiss you. May I?"

Dean then smiled and finally kissed his angel after getting Cas's consent with a dazed, hungry nod. 


End file.
